The subject matter disclosed herein relates to reciprocating engines and, more specifically, to a cylinder head cover.
A reciprocating engine (e.g., an internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine or gas engine) combusts fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustion chamber to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive a piston (e.g., reciprocating piston) within a cylinder. In particular, the hot combustion gases expand and exert a pressure against the piston that linearly moves the position of the piston from a top portion to a bottom portion of the cylinder during an expansion stroke. The piston converts the pressure exerted by the hot combustion gases (and the piston's linear motion) into a rotating motion (e.g., via a connecting rod and a crankshaft coupled to the piston) that drives one or more loads, for example, an electrical generator. A cylinder head is generally at a top of the cylinder, above the piston and other components of the cylinder. The cylinder head may include an opening for an ignition plug (e.g., a spark plug), which is configured to ignite the fuel and oxidant in the combustion chamber. A cylinder head cover (or cylinder valve cover) may be coupled to the cylinder head to protect the cylinder head and its components from outside debris. Unfortunately, traditional cylinder head covers may leak and may cause complications with sealing through the cylinder head cover.